The 14th Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 14-18, 2005 at the State University of New York at Albany. The configuration is: Evening Lectures: Highend Protein Structure & Vision Chemistry Professor Harold Scheraga, Cornell University Professor Koji Naka nishi, Columbia University Viral Assembly; Disease, Death and Protein Aggregation; The DMA Repair Machines; Evolution: Early & Directed; Comparative Genomics to discover and engineer new function DMA Nanotechnoloy; DNA Torture; DMA Targeting; DNA and Beyond; DNA Looping and Bacterial Chromosomal Structure; Expandable repeats, DNA and RNA structures, and human disease; Small RNAs-riboswitches; Large RNAs: Intron and Spliceosome Structural Dynamics. The subjects will be covered by invited lectures and poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 60 lectures, 40 by senior scientists and 20 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. 5.5 hours of the symposium time will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Out of a total of 60 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered byfemale scientists. The program will admit some 400 scientists from over 20 Nations. Several of the sessions, such as viral assembly, protein aggregation, early and directed evolution and expandable repeats, and DNA targeting deal directly with molecular diseases, and how one devises approaches to cure and manage them.